


Il pranzo della domenica

by michirukaiou7



Series: Little Devil [17]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 057. Pranzo</a></p><p>– Oggi viene un ospite a pranzo, Seishiro-chan – annunciò Subaru, un po’ titubante.<br/>– Chi? – chiese il bambino, sorpreso.<br/>– Un mio caro amico.</p><p>Avvertimenti: legata al delirante AU di Haruka, "Kamui, il volto dell'amore"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il pranzo della domenica

Quando Seishiro-chan si svegliò, quel mattino, trovò Subaru alle prese con le grandi pulizie.

– Che fai? – chiese, ancora impegnato a stropicciarsi gli occhi.

– Faccio che, prima o poi, dovrò trovare qualcuno che venga a far ordine qui – rispose lo sciamano con un sospiro affranto. Era sempre stato negato nelle faccende di casa, ma fino a quel momento non aveva avuto modo di preoccuparsene: a Kyoto c’erano le domestiche della nonna, quando si era trasferito a Tokyo se ne era occupata Hokuto, e poi… beh, diciamo che non si era curato di quel che lo circondava per nove anni. Poi si era trasferito da Seishiro-san, e lì pulizie e cucina erano sempre state dominio unico ed incontrastato del padrone di casa, e lui ne era stato felice.

Il pargolo non commentò che sarebbe stato meglio, perché Subaru-san era proprio un pasticcione ed il suo modo di riordinare era abbastanza approssimativo, per i suoi gusti; ma era sempre Subaru-san, perciò glielo lasciava fare, e quindi si mise a cercare i suoi pennarelli per dare un senso anche a quella giornata.

– Oggi viene un ospite a pranzo, Seishiro-chan – annunciò Subaru, un po’ titubante.

– Chi? – chiese il bambino, sorpreso.

– Un mio caro amico.

Quel “caro” non gli piacque per nulla – E chi sarebbe? – pensò, già pronto a fare i capricci ed a rendere  _indimenticabile_  quel pranzo per quello sconosciuto che già non gli garbava.

Subaru-san si rese conto di aver usato le parole sbagliate; mollò lo strofinaccio, si spolverò un po’ le mani e prese in braccio il bambino – Non devi essere geloso di Kamui! L’ho conosciuto in un momento molto brutto, sia per me che per lui, ed è diventato un po’ il mio fratello minore; ma Seishiro-chan è Seishiro-chan.

Al bambino piacque quella conclusione, e decise che avrebbe deposto le armi.

 _Per ora_.

– Gli ho parlato di te e non vede l’ora di conoscerti – continuò Subaru, cercando di non pensare per quale folle scopo Kamui volesse conoscere il pargoletto; sperò non stesse macchiando di affibbiargli un ruolo nella sua folle telenovela – È una persona simpatica, solo…  _molto particolare_.

– In che senso?

Come si fa a spiegare ad un bambino di cinque anni che il tuo migliore amico, dopo la convivenza con il maledetto bastardo, si è dato alle telenovele e adesso si fa chiamare “Consuelo” dal nutrito gruppo di pazze come lui che lo circonda? E che, dopo la fine della telenovela che aveva “dato un nuovo senso alla sua vita”, per usare le sue parole, si è attaccato disperatamente ad una nuova trippa tv, una roba in costume ambientata in epoca Heian, dal titolo  _Phantasma_  (che c’entrasse l’inglese con il medioevo, Subaru non riusciva a capirlo), e adesso gira costantemente vestito in stile Genji lo Splendente?

Quando l’aveva scoperto si era detto che, per lo meno, adesso interpretava un maschio ed aveva smesso le gonnellone a ruota di Consuelo, la sua adorata donna sudamericana di non ricordava più che secolo; il leggero senso di consolazione che aveva provato era sparito quando aveva scoperto che aveva costretto Fuma a modificare la disposizione di tutto l’appartamento per renderlo una residenza in stile tradizionale, con appartamenti per gli uomini, per le donne, uffici, e con parco.

Il tutto in un bilocale di quattro stanze.

Alle parole “Non so dove mettere il laghetto dove la piccola Setsuka rischia di annegare!” aveva smesso di ascoltare.

– Diciamo che… veste in maniera particolare.

Sapeva che quello era un tema delicato per Sakurazuka, di qualunque età egli fosse, e quindi non si stupì quando si sentì chiede –  _Quanto_  particolare?

– Hai presente… hai presente quella serie televisiva che abbiamo visto qualche giorno fa? Quella ambientata nel Medioevo? – Seishiro-chan lo guardò abbastanza preoccupato - … Ecco, più o meno a quel modo.

Il pargoletto scosse il capino, sconsolato – Meno male che viene a mangiare a casa, così non lo vede nessuno…

 

~*~

 

Seishiro-chan tentava una delle sue solite composizioni artistiche quando il campanello suonò, facendo scattare in piedi Subaru; si affacciò incuriosito per vedere, ma si trattava solo del ragazzo delle consegne a domicilio con il loro pranzo. Lo sciamano portò tutto in cucina e si sedette di nuovo sul divano; di lì a qualche minuto, suonarono nuovamente alla porta.

– Questo dev’essere Kamui.

Il pargolo mollò i suoi pennarelli e sbirciò in direzione della porta; lo sciamano aprì e lui non riuscì a vedere bene chi fosse sulla soglia: possibile che esistesse un adulto più basso di Subaru-san?

– Kamui – balbettò Sumeragi – Ti avevo chiesto di non esagerare con l’abbigliamento, oggi…

– Non l’ho fatto – rispose placido l’ospite – Ma andavo a pranzo fuori e pensavo ci stesse bene un abito da cerimonia, specie calcolando quanto è fissato il tuo uomo con i vestiti.

Seishiro-chan, stanco di non vedere nulla, si avvicinò all’entrata e… vide.

Se Subaru-san doveva avere per amici gente che girava conciata in quel modo, era meglio che stesse solo con lui – Sembra cascato da un dipinto – bofonchiò, sconvolto dalla visione di un ragazzo alto un metro e una mela infagottato di innumerevoli strati di stoffa, i cui colori erano stati accostati in base al gusto Heian (e quindi, essendo inverno, viola e verde. Seishiro-chan sentì che gli stava arrivando il mal di pancia, e non aveva neanche mangiato nulla cucinato da Subaru-san!).

Al di sotto della lunga frangia, che gravava ancor di più su due enormi occhi viola a causa dello zuccotto tradizionale, Kamui si illuminò – Subaru! – esclamò, afferrando la manica del suo amico.

– Oddio,  _no_! – rispose lo sciamano.

– È identico a Fu-chan!

– Ma anche no, Kamui! – inorridì il padrone di casa.

– Gli cucirò un kimono identico a quello della telenovela, e poi vedremo se avrai ancora dei dubbi!

Il pargolo sbarrò gli occhi, raccapricciato – Io non voglio vestirmi da telenovela!

– Adesso dobbiamo trovarti un nuovo Seishiro – annunciò Shiro, convintissimo – Chiederò a Kanoe di partecipare e _so_  che ricreeremo uno scenario perfetto!

Subaru lo afferrò saldamente per le spalle – Su, vieni a sederti, mangiamo.

– Così almeno hai la bocca piena e non puoi usarla per dire altre cavolate… – bofonchiò Seishiro-chan, scocciatissimo per quel “dobbiamo trovare un nuovo Seishiro a Subaru-san”.

 

~*~

 

Il pranzo, fortunatamente, fu meno drammatico del suo incipit: il cibo ordinato dallo sciamano mise a tacere i deliri di Kamui e placò l’umore nero del pargolo; alla fine, quando parlava di cose normali ( _e non di trovare un suo sostituto_ ), Shiro era pure simpatico e faceva divertire Subaru-san. Certo, si vestiva in maniera orribile, ma bastava guardare nel piatto, no?

Quando, dopo il caffè ed una selezione di puntate di Phantasma (che lui aveva ignorato in toto, piazzandosi a leggere in braccio a Subaru, giusto per sottolineare che lui non aveva bisogno di nessun altro Seishiro), Kamui se n’era tornato nel suo regno di follia, lasciando la casa finalmente silenziosa e priva di sgradevoli accostamenti cromatici.

Sumeragi sospirò di sollievo e si mise a raccogliere le cose da infilare in lavastoviglie – Allora, Seishiro-chan, è stato così… terribile?

Il pargolo si strinse nelle spalle, conciliante – Se va bene a te, va bene anche a me… Ma io, con quello, non mi ci faccio vedere per strada, eh!

Subaru scoppiò a ridere, rischiando quasi di distruggere l’adorato servizio Royal Copenhagen di Seishiro-san (se avesse saputo che lo aveva usato per sfamare Kamui, abbigliato in quel modo, gli sarebbe venuto un infarto): erano le stesse, esatte parole, che Sakurazuka gli aveva detto la prima volta che avevano invitato a pranzo Shiro, che si era presentato vestito da Consuelo, con tanto di cappello e gonna con i cerchi che non passava attraverso la porta.

_Lo so che è tanto… tanto strano, Seishiro-san, però…_

_Se va bene a te, Subaru-kun… Ma sia chiaro: io non mi ci faccio vedere in pubblico, con quel nano da giardino vestito da Rossella O’hara!_

Era bello che le cose non cambiassero mai mai.


End file.
